


Sailboat Shores

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to





	

A silver sailboat made it's way across the pink sea, poorly made by a young child out of a few metal pieces of an older, abandoned boat and a large branch with a tattered sail. Candyfloss colored water splashed against the sides as a young girl with messy, tangled braids looked out of her hands to see a pink castle.

Adjusting her makeshift sail, her purple diary, bound with some worn down red material had hit the ground with an audible 'thunk'. The only page that had been shaken was the one clarifying the owner, Madotsuki, who shoved the page lazily in the middle of the book as she saw the upcoming shore.

She didn't have much on her, a badly made backpack that was an old bag with two stings, a sharp knife, a toy stoplight along with a portable video game and a few other things. Looking at the ground, Madotsuki felt her arms itch, knowing the series of bruises from pinching herself awake, scars from days when the thought of leaving her room lead to screaming fits and panic attacks spiraled into her teeth sinking into her flesh until it bled.

That's why she preferred to dream. Over time, sleep dissolved the tension of being awake, confining oneself to four dangerous walls and a small screen. For a few moments, the new world of the pink sea didn't seem as lonely as she parked her boat at the edge of some sort of snow, or sand, it was hard to tell and saw a small pink castle. Anxiety began to stew in her stomach as she tapped a purple pendant of a cat's face before staring at the door.

Without much hesitation, she pushed it aside and walked in.


End file.
